charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5 is the first season of Charmed Reloaded, an alternate continuation of Charmed. After vanquishing Cole, the Charmed Ones believe they have defeated their greatest threat. Each sister is ready to start a new chapter of her life; Piper and Leo are expecting their first child, Paige is promoted at work and Phoebe moves on from Cole. However, the past is not always willing to let go and new challenges and magical mysteries await. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (20/20) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (20/20) *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (20/20) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (19/20)Absent in 5.08 Signals Crossed *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (8/20)Absent in 5.03 The Evil Eye, main cast up until 5.07 Devil May Care.Appears as a memory in 5.13 The Name Game and guest stars in 5.20 Purgatory Rising. Recurring Cast Al.jpg| Ro.jpg| Ho.jpg| Bri.jpg| Ju.jpg| Episodes 5.01 From the Ashes Two months after Cole is vanquished, the Charmed Ones attempt to move on. However, Cole keeps haunting Phoebe and is unwilling to let her go. Paige is promoted at work, though her first case leads her to a widower whose wife has suddenly returned from the dead. 5.02 Fearful Synergy Phoebe and Cole face their fears and head for a troubling confrontation due to the manipulation of Barbas, the Demon of Fear. Piper and Leo learn news about their pregnancy and Piper faces a fear of her own. Meanwhile, a new threat is rising from the deep. 5.03 The Evil Eye A Gypsy fortune teller Phoebe visits is brutally murdered by mysterious beasts, leading the sisters and Darryl to investigate the Gypsy community and the curse haunting them. However, the key to breaking the curse lies in the hands of a young doctor trying to escape her magical heritage. 5.04 Burning with Desire Piper and Leo are experiencing some issues in the romantic department due to the pregnancy. Their timing could not be worse when the seductive Siren arrives in town preying on married couples. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to get Cole to sign the divorce papers. 5.05 Samhain On the day before Halloween, a couple of teenagers inadvertently summon a powerful spirit intent on killing witches. Phoebe meets with a local witch coven connected to the spirit. Meanwhile, Cole tries to redeem himself by working on a divorce case with Paige. 5.06 The Devil You Know An ancient and powerful being escapes purgatory and seeks out Cole for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Paige and Darryl investigate the mysterious disappearance of a client's ex-husband. The sisters' first confrontation with the new threat may have dire consequences. 5.07 Devil May Care With Cole captured by the mysterious Adam, the sisters must find a way to fight this new threat before the gateway to purgatory is opened and chaos erupts. Meanwhile, both Piper and Phoebe face their personal troubles and deal with a face from the past. 5.08 Signals Crossed A letter to "Ask Phoebe" leads Phoebe to a young woman living in a haunted apartment. Meanwhile, Paige finds herself in a difficult situation when a love from the past returns just when she is happy with Evan. 5.09 Familiar Grounds A warlock hunting familiars causes Kit to return to the manor to ask for help. Not knowing how to identify the threat, the sisters cast a spell to discover the truth. Paige makes a choice between the love of her past and her present. 5.10 With Great Power After a night out at P3, Phoebe is mugged on the street and saved by a mysterious hero. Determined to find out more, she sets out to track him down. However, her savior might not be as heroic as she believes. Meanwhile, Leo devices a new method to protect his children and Darryl must own up to a secret. 5.11 Dream a Little Dream After seemingly vanquishing a demon, Piper is possessed and falls into a coma. She wakes up in an illusionary world where her life is radically different without the presence of magic. Her sisters and Leo desperately search for a way to reach her before the demon inside of her consumes her soul. 5.12 Monster Mommy On the day of the Imbolc, Piper goes into labor and is targeted by an ancient evil intent on devouring her children. Locked in the manor, she and Leo struggle to protect their babies. While trying to save them from the outside, Phoebe and Paige discover this is not the first time this evil has targeted their family. 5.13 The Name Game With the surprising new addition to the family, Piper and Leo struggle to find names for their babies. Meanwhile, old tensions and insecurities rise when Victor visits and Darryl finally brings his wife to meet the sisters. Lastly, the party is rudely interrupted by the arrival of a demon. 5.14 Romani and Juliet While out with Evan, Paige witnesses his tribe holding a young girl against her will, causing friction between them. Unknown to the sisters, the girl has fallen in love with a warlock that threatens the entire tribe. Meanwhile, Piper struggles with her newfound responsibilities as a mother. 5.15 Good Witch Hunting While Leo is in the Heavens, the manor is attacked and the Charmed Ones go missing. A desperate Leo calls in the help of Darryl to track them down before it is too late. Meanwhile, the sisters are left powerless in the captivity of an enemy determined to wipe out their kind. 5.16 Seeking Shadows Now that his return seems immanent, the sisters and Leo desperately seek a way to prevent Adam from escaping purgatory. Meanwhile, Leo telling Piper about his upcoming promotion brings up another problem in their relationship and Paige faces a personal crisis when Evan surprises her. 5.17 Lessons Learned Fearing they are no match for Adam, the sisters seek help from Lumen to learn more about their craft, forcing them to take a good look at themselves and their powers. Meanwhile, Adam tries to figure out the next move in his master plan while Leo receives a troubling visit from Werner. 5.18 Calm Before the Storm With Adam having disappeared, the sisters have no choice but to wait until he makes his next move. Piper and Leo get some unusual help from their therapist leading to an awkward situation. Phoebe tries to find some fun and excitement in her life through her work, while Paige helps Darryl with a case. 5.19 Chaos Theory Now that Adam has finally found what he needs to open the gate to Purgatory, the Charmed Ones prepare to face the old one in a final confrontation. Familiar faces return to help the sisters understand what they are dealing with, while Leo faces his own decisive battle in the Heavens. 5.20 Purgatory Rising With the gate to Purgatory opened, the walls between planes are falling apart and chaos is unleashed upon the world. The sisters are in for an emotional shock as they team up with unexpected allies to defeat Adam. At the same time, Leo faces unforeseen consequences for his actions as he tries to contain the crisis. References Category:Seasons